Just a Normal Day
Just ''a N''ormal Day Episode One, Season Eight, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Last season of Cold guys! I hope you love this final season very much :) Just a Normal Day I did not like waking up that day. It was like waking up from a dream you wished you never left. Everything was just bright, confusing, and utterly…white. “Where are we?” “Shade, are you alright?” “Why is there snow here too?” “Wavepaw, stop smacking me with snow!” “Ew my pelt is getting dirty!” “Kitkat if you don’t stop whining about your fur I will bite you.” I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of disappointment. Of all the cats I had to be stuck with… Their bickering went on and on until I felt Brownhare’s tail brush against my pelt. “Shade,” he said calmly, “I think you need to calm them down a bit. I’m afraid being blown away into a land they’re not familiar with has set them off.” I sighed and shouted. “If you all don’t be quiet, I will come over and rip off your tails!” When they didn’t shut up, I bellowed, “DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP OFF YOUR SORRY TAILS OR WHAT?” When they still didn’t be quiet, I stomped over to a specific brown and white she-cat and grabbed her tail. I had hoped that that would silence her. It did not. Kitkat let out an earsplitting screech and yanked her tail back. “How could you?!” She wailed, “You cruel, untrustworthy cat! Don’t you know my pelt always must be perfect and you can never, ever yank on my tail?!” Frosty leaped in front of her…friend (mate? Girlfriend?) “Stop bothering her, Shade,” the white she-cat swished her tail, “I would suggest finding a different method to quiet her down.” Glaring at Kitkat, who was now shivering and frantically grooming her already perfect tail, I grunted and turned to the two apprentices. They were tumbling on the floor and successfully burying themselves in a snow drift. Snow sprayed from around them and Kitkat’s wailing continued on. Groaning, I waded through the flurry of snow and wrenched Wavepaw out of the snow and tossed him aside. Then I grabbed Mosspaw and hauled her out too. “Behave yourselves!” I scolded them, “We’re out in the middle of nowhere and now is not the time to be messing around.” “Yes, Shade,” the two subdued cats murmured. “You’d make a great mother,” an amused voice sounded behind me. I stiffened slightly and turned to see Brownhare’s luminous yellow eyes watching me. I was a bit troubled by his statement, and I wasn’t quite sure how to reply. “Thanks?” I blinked, “You’d make a great father too.” Brownhare smiled slightly, like he wanted me to say that. “Come on, we better get going before Kitkat drives me insane with her screaming.” “Agreed,” I muttered as I follow him out of the snow and towards the tree line. Kitkat didn’t stop being as noisy as a chattering squirrel, but at least she quieted down to an argument with Frosty. We walked hastily towards the dense forest, hoping for some shelter from the light snow that was falling now. We were all cold and hungry, and the forest was our best chance to survive. “I hope the others are alright,” Brownhare murmured softly, “They must be fairly worried.” “Let them worry,” I said teasingly, “After all, they’re used to it.” Brownhare shot me a withering look and I fell silent. “Sorry,” I sighed, “I’m just trying to keep the mood light. I’m sure Storm will be able to handle it.” “And the others? How will they handle this sort of news?” I blinked, “Perhaps Snowbreeze, Crowheart, Dawnfur, and Storm will take this more seriously than others,” I admitted, “Only they really have experience of losing cats to a snowstorm. The others will be worried and anxious, but not over the edge as I can imagine the four must be - or maybe just the three of them because Crowheart probably doesn’t have a heart anymore.” The brown tom cracked a small smile at this. “Well, hopefully we’ll get back soon.” I nodded, though I felt doubt at that statement. There was no way we could figure out where we were unless by a miracle. I didn’t quite believe in StarClan but perhaps praying to them would help. “Ew stop smudging dirt on my pelt you little rascal!” “I swear I will bite you if you keep threatening Kitkat.” “Come and get me, rogue scum!” “Why should I care what you say? Aren’t you the one who took Stonekit and Minnowfur away from us?” Perhaps I would need that miracle a little sooner. “Mosspaw, Wavepaw, why don’t you two help Brownhare find an ideal spot for us to stay in tonight?” I asked, nudging them towards the brown tom, “I need to settle a few matters first.” “Of course, Shade,” Mosspaw piped up, “I hope you do more than just settle the situation.” “Hush,” Brownhare scolded her as he herded them away. I turned to the two rogues, who had promptly started an argument of their own. “Kitkat, I swear, if you don’t stop fussing over your fur, I will rub all the dirt in the world over it.” “That’s so mean, Frosty! Aren’t we supposed to be like close or something? Isn’t that what being mates mean?” “We are not like that.” “Yet.” “Ugh just please stop whining for the love of the stars. I’m trying to focus on getting those two squirming apprentices and I cannot do that if you keep telling me over and over how dirty your fur is.” “But I need you to focus on my fur!” “Why?” “Because it makes me feel better!” “Stop being incompetent, Kitkat, we don’t have time to dwell over such things. I told you, we can’t act like this in public, cats aren’t supposed to know about us!” “Too late I-” I coughed politely. Kitkat spun around, her eyes wide. “My pelt!” she immediately squealed, and began to fuss over her tail. Frosty snorted in disgust and muttered, “Oh for the love of the stars…” “I have to discuss something with you too,” I mewed stiffly, “It regards the two young apprentices you two were talking about.” Frosty raised an eyebrow. “What happens to those two poor, miserable things is none of your business, Shade.” “It’s my business because they are like my kits,” I snapped, “The whole group has cared for them since you two decided to ‘take away’ their brother and their mother! Not to mention killing off their father before they were born!” Kitkat looked up, “You give us too much credit.” I groaned, “Why are both of you so insufferable and hard to deal with?” “Because we are much better than you and your pelt is like made of the dirt or something,” Kitkat supplied. Frosty rolled her eyes, “You know you’d be much better at comebacks if you didn’t mention ‘pelts’, ‘fur’, or ‘clean or dirty’ all the time.” “Whatever,” Kitkat muttered. I grimaced. “Look, if we’re going to survive out here, we need to work as a team. The two of them have every right to be mean because you took away all of their family members. I will not have you trying to kill them or anything.” “Yes, o’ great leader,” Frosty mewed dryly. Kitkat was too busy grooming to reply. That wasn’t quite a yes, but I nodded to them. “Alright then, let’s get to wherever our new camp is and get along.” ~ We did not get along very well. Brownhare and I watched as the two sides hurled insults one after another at each other. The rogues were good, I had to admit, but one of them kept making it worse by adding in fashion details. (I bet you couldn’t guess who.) The apprentices were weak with words, but they managed to put in a lot of emotion and set off the rogues. “You took away all we had left! I can’t believe the Clans agreed to work with you two after that.” Wavepaw fluffed out his pelt. “Sorry but the world doesn’t revolve around you,” Frosty mewed easily, flicking her tail. Mosspaw bared her teeth, “As if you two don’t act like the world revolves around you guys. I’ve never met a pair more conceited than you two.” “Fur means everything,” Kitkat declared, cutting off Frosty, “That is why the world revolves around us.” “What she means,” Frosty interjected, “Is that we are much more superior than the two of you are.” Wavepaw snorted, “Just because you’re not afraid to kill cats doesn’t mean you’re more superior than Clan cats.” “But you two aren’t warriors,” Kitkat muttered, “You’re apprentices with dirty pelts, that’s all.” “I think we need to stop them,” Brownhare sighed. “This should be our night amusement,” I rolled over, “They certainly will keep us awake if we don’t stop them.” Brownhare purred a bit and padded over to the four. “If you guys can’t properly sleep without insulting one another, I will stuff mouse bile into all your mouths and keep you in separate corners.” “But mouse bile will ruin my pelt!” Brownhare pursed his lips, “Then go to sleep and stop arguing.” Kitkat huffed and stalked off to one side of the den, Frosty following. The apprentices settled next to us, their small bodies curled up in their nests. I sighed in relief and curled up myself, relishing the silence. Then a small whisper… “Rascals.” “Scum.” “Dirty-pelted fleabags.” “Filthy-minded vermin.” “Shut up!” I snapped at them before whispering in Brownhare’s ear. “I don’t think we’re ever going to get sleep again.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold